


The L Team

by LabyrinthofTheseus



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender, Killing Eve (TV 2018), She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - High School, Crossover, Drug Use, Established Relationship, F/F, Intrusive Thoughts, Multiple Crossovers, Unhealthy Relationships, Violent Thoughts, Volleyball, a little dramatic, azulas mom makes a surprise appearance!, toxic team dynamics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:27:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27533752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LabyrinthofTheseus/pseuds/LabyrinthofTheseus
Summary: Adora and Catra have officially split. It's final, no more second chances. In her final year of high school, and desperate for a GPA boost, Adora decides to move on and accept a volleyball scholarship--at a somewhat prestigious all girls school just outside of her city. What she finds is a lot more than what she bargained for.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar), Korra/Asami Sato
Kudos: 27





	The L Team

Register 5

Adora groaned when she saw a young woman with black hair enter through the automatic doors.

“Its 9:29, shouldn’t the doors be locked by now?” She turned to look at Korra, who was busy trying to lift one of the bag bundles. Adora rolled her eyes. Korra was constantly trying to impress people with her strength, Adora assumed it was because she was shorter and younger than most of the other cashiers.Korra grunted and dropped the bundle onto the register. She swiped her forehead with her arm, and slyly checked to see if anyone was watching her. “No ones looking at you,” said Adora, cocking an eyebrow at the girl.

“You are,” retorted Korra. “what were you saying before?”

Adora motioned her head towards the brunette, who was in the produce aisle near the entrance.

Korra’s eyes dragged themselves over to the girl, and immediately widened. “Why the hell are you complaining, she’s hot,”

“Keep your voice down” Adora hissed.

“What?” Teased Korra “Worried Catra will overhear? Didn’t you guys break up months ago?”

Adora checked to see if Catra was still watching the door,and to no one’s surprise she saw her looking at her phone, too distracted to lock the door. “Do you think she’s texting someone?”

“Dude, why do you care?” Asked Korra “If she’s moved on, you should too.”

“It’s just annoying, she should be watching the door.”

Now it was Korra’s turn to roll her eyes “Look Adora, if it’s such a big deal go over and tell her to lock the doors.”

“No way,” Adora looked down and stuffed her hands into her apron.

“You guys break up all the time. Just give her til the end of the month, she’ll come around.” Korra’s eyes were trained on the brunette.

“I’m not so sure…”

“What, did you cheat on her?” Korra's eyes snapped back.

“What? No of course not” Adora frowned, and turned to face Korra, and lowered her voice. “I know we get into arguments and break up a lot, but it was over something a little more intense than usual.”

“What do you mean by intense?” Before Adora could answer a light voice spoke out.

“Are you open?”

Adora turned around and saw the brunette standing before her. The girl had piercing green eyes, and her hair framed her face nicely. Her red lipstick matched her turtle neck, over which she wore a black leather jacket.

“Uh—Yeah! Of course.” Adora stammered, trying to appear as casual as possible. She tapped the motion sensor on the belt, and the girl’s items slowly rolled towards her. She grabbed the first two items, which were avocados. Adora ] typed _4060_ , into the keypad. _Medium Avocado_ appeared on the screen, next to their price: $1.78. Next were one half gallons of almond apple cider and one carton of milk, which Adora pulled over the sensor before sliding them over to Korra, who had placed the avocados to the side. Korra made a double bag (her record was 15 seconds) and placed the drinks on the bottom of it. Adora took the last item from the belt, which was a medium pumpkin, typed _3130_ into the keypad and placed it on the scale. After the pumpkin was weighed Adora placed it besides Korra, who finished bagging the items.

“Are you making something? Seems like an odd combination of… foods.” Korra cocked an eyebrow at the customer, who blushed. 

“My roommate wanted to make pumpkin pie for a Halloween get together with her family, and since I was running out of a few things I offered to buy it for her. ”

“Halloween’s in, like, 3 weeks.” Said Korra confused.

“Well obviously she wants to save the big weekend for some real get togethers.” Said the girl chuckling. “If you get what I’m saying.”

Korra opened her mouth to say another stupid comment, but Adora cut her off. “That’ll be $12.34.”

“Thank you,” the girl pulled a twenty out of her purse and handed it to Adora. _Great_ Adora smiled to herself. She just _loved_ counting change. Adora typed the amount into the computer and the register’s draw opened with a clunk. She turned to the drawer and started taking out ones, while Korra tried to continue her previous conversation.

“So are you from the area?”

“Yeah I’m attending RIT, and my dorm is just by Kyoshi Park.”

“Oh sweet, I walk my dog there all the time.”

“What breed is he?”

“Well _she_ is a beast. She’s from the shelter so I don’t actually know—”

“Is there a name for this majestic beast of yours?”

“Naga,” said Korra with a self-satisfied grin. “Came up with it myself.”

“I have a somewhat of a beast myself” said the girl, leaning closer to Korra.

“Oh really?” Korra set her elbows on the register and leaned forward as well.

“Here’s your change!” Adora interjected before anyone had the opportunity to find out just what the girl was referring to. Korra made eye-contact with Adora and pouted. “$7.66.” Adora tried not to look at Korra, or the girl before her in fact.

“Thank you,” said the girl, placing the money inside her purse. She swiftly took the bagfrom Korra’s waiting hand, and gave a small smile. “I’ll see you two later.” And with that she strutted away from register number 5.

“Hey, wait!” Korra called out, raising her arm. It was too late, the girl had already vanished. She turned around and said “Way to cock-block me dude! I didn’t even get her name.”

Adora pursed her lips and pretended not to hear her.

“Look just because you’re not getting laid doesn’t mean anyone else can’t too.” Adora looked up at Korra and raised her eyebrows.

“Who says I’m not? Plus that’s not what that was about…”

“Then what was it?”

“It’s late, ok, Korra? I’m just trying to get back at a reasonable hour. I have three tests tomorrow.”

“Sorry, sorry.” Said Korra, hands raised. Then her eyes turned devious. “So you are getting some? What ended up happening with that chick over the summer? Is it with her?”

“None of your business Korra,” Adora turned and tilted her head. “It’s not important.”

“Oh, totally.” Korra shook her head up and down, “Totally understandable. You don’t want to talk about it because she ghosted you.”

“No she didn’t.” Asserted Adora, shaking her head.

“You’re right, _you_ ghosted her.”

“I did nothing of the sort.”

“Then why don’t you tell me what really happened.” Korra crossed her arms.

“We were both on breaks with like the people we’re normally with.”

“And..?” Encouraged Korra.

“Her girlfriend must have come along and gotten over the argument they got in.” Korra was looking at Adora expectantly. “That’s it. It was a one time thing back in like, August. They got back together, it’s over.”

“You sound heartbroken.” Teased Korra.

“Oh definitely, it’s what keeps me up at night.” That gave the two a good laugh. Adora wiped her eyes breathing heavily.

“Hey, shut your light off, there aren’t anymore customers in the store!” Their supervisor called to them. Adora flipped the switch, and the bulbs lining the 5 snapped off. She began untying her apron, and looked at Korra.

“You have a ride, right?”

Korra leaned her head in Catra’s direction before saying: “We’er gonna wait for the bus together.”

“Ah,” Adora nodded her head. She went to look at Catra, but when her eyes fell to the door the girl was yet again preoccupied with her phone. Adora held her apron in her hand, and proceeded out of the register. Korra jog after her to catch up.

“Maybe you should try talking to her.” Korra offered quietly.

“You think I haven’t tried? She won’t listen.”

“Have you apologized?” At that Adora abruptly stopped walking.

“You want _me_ to apologise to _her_?” Adora was shocked.

“Yeah, I mean, you were totally in the—” Korra wisely decided to stop talking when she say the expression painted across Adora’s face.

“That’s because you only heard her side.”

“Adora, I heard the whole thing!”

“I’m not talking about this right now.” Adora started walking towards the exit.

“Then don’t be surprised when people blame you.” Korra called after her, and began to walk over to the entrance.

“Yeah, yeah, have a good night.”

Adora hurried over to the clock to punch out. She then stormed out of the building and into her car.

It was a piece of junk, and she still didn’t understand why it hadn’t fallen apart. Adora already felt the wave coming over her. She whipped the car door open the second it unlocked and sat down into the drivers seat. The door closed after her. Her arm muscles tensed until they were ablaze, and dark breaths escaped her lips. She was lucky to have been able to keep this job. Why couldn’t Korra just keep her fucking mouth shut. _I heard the whole thing_ , shut the fuck up. She didn’t know anything. Catra was also to blame, obviously. Adora ground her teeth together. She closed her eyes and tried to exhale slowly, counting to ten. After a few seconds she realized it was doing nothing to help her mood.

She turned the ignition of the car, and put _Use your Illusion I_ into the cd player, skipping to _Coma_. She cranked the volume all the way up, waiting for the sound to wash over her. She reversed out of her spot, slammed on her brakes, shifted into drive, and sped out of the parking lot.


End file.
